ACW: authority championship wrestling
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: Here is my organization
1. Chapter 1

Now here is my new organization here are the championships with champion

ACW championship (looks like the TNA belt but gold w/ blue trim): guy apex

ACW intercontinental champion ship (old style wwe one in 2011) : none (will be fatal four way for it)

ACW iron man championship (TNA championship but is iron and says ACW): none

ACW hardcore tag team ( two WWE hardcore champion ships): none

ACW divas KO championship (WWE's but red): none

OC here

Name guy Apex

Age 27

Ring Attire black jeans

Description he is 6'5 and 240 pounds he looks like triple h with long black hair

Signatures: KO kick ( disaster kick), apex cutter ( fireman's carry cutter)

Finishers: bio-pedigree (butterfly piledriver) tiger tamer (Colverleaf lion tamer)

Story he is a good guy but is funny (like Y2J) but will work and fight for what ever he wants

Entrance Attire: same as wrestling but with a cowboy hat (like JBL's hat)

Music: hail to the king by avenged sevenfold when alone  
As the new Ministry: for whom the bell tolls by metalicaManager: Jon Evan

Face, Tweener or Heel: tweener

Name: Jon Callous  
Nickname: the mortician  
Age 27

Ring Attire: biker pants w/ no shirt

Description: 7'0 and 370 pounds he looks like the under taker when he was young

Signatures: snap bomb (jackknife powerbomb)  
Choke breaker (chokeslam over knee)

Finishers: SuperDrive (running high cross)  
Big kick(Superkick) tombstone piledriver

Theme: for whom the bell tolls by metalica

Entrance Attire: same as ring but with treanch coat

Manager: guy apex

Face, Tweener or Heel tweener

Ok so here is for you peeps

Name

age

description

signatures

finishers

ring attire

entrance attire

entrance

music:

manager

face, heel, tweener

Ok here it is


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so far here are tha OC's

Guy apex

Jon callous

Jessica Batista

Brutus Vicious

Jasmine Batista

Brianna Gage

Wolfgang

Kyle Stevens

Next PPV: ACW royal chamber

A royal chamber PPV is a Elimination chamber match for the ACW Champion ship. Then a Royal rumble for first contender AT A wreastlemania but you all get to pick the name


	3. Chapter 3 WAR

Here is tha first chapter

carry on by advenged sevenfold hits

"welcome to the first war, my name is Michael Cole and this is my partner Paul Heyman" said Cole. "Yes welcome, now for our first match "the extreme kidd" Eddie styles vs Wolfgang" said Paul

 **I am by dale Oliver hits**

A man in a camo pants and a camo sleeveless hoodie comes out like aj styles comes out

"Standing 6'1 and 232 pounds the extreme kidd Eddie styles!" Says jerry lawler

 **Alchemy of the Black Sun Cult by Goatwhore**

A scared up older man comes out with a shirt that says psychotic animal on it

"standing 6'2 and 252 pounds Wolfgang" jerry announced

"With that we begin" said Paul

Eddie and Wolfgang are collar tied and they push eachother around and Wolfgang trips him and tries to lock in a boston crab but Eddie fights out of it and gets up and kicks him and hits a suplex. "Wolfgang could not lock that in if he did this match could have been over" Cole. Eddie goes for the pin

1...2 Wolfgang kicks out

Eddie runs at Wolfgang only to get a spinebuster "he almost put him through the May" says Paul, Wolfgang goes for the cover

1.…2.. Eddie kicks out

wolfgang slides out of the ring to get a breath but Eddie sees this and sneaks out and when Wolfgang turns around he gets a knee to the gut and a discus closeline and the count is at 7 so Eddie slides back in then out then he grabs Wolfgang and puts him back in the ring and goes for the cover

1...2... "WOLFGANG JUST KICKED OUT!?" Yelled Cole

Wolfgang starts to get up and Eddie runs at him, Wolfgang dodges and locks on anaconda vise in the middle of the ring "Eddie is going to tap but he is putting up a fight" says Paul, Wolfgang lets him out and starts to punch him, "Wolfgang is going top rope" says Cole, Wolfgang goes for a frog splash and misses, Eddie gets up and hits THE EXTREME ENDING (styles clash) " it all over" said Michael Cole

1…2…3!

 **I am by dale Oliver hits**

"Here is your winner EDDIE STYLES"

(Back stage 10 minutes later)

Eddie is going to his locker room and then he sees Jon callous getting ready for a extreme rules match "hey Jon did you see my match" Eddie calls out "yes" is all he said and walked away to go to his match. 'Why does he not talk a lot' Eddie asked him self

"Now here is the next match a extreme rules match says Paul **DONG DONG…FOR WHOM THE BELL TOLLS TIME MARCHES ON!**

 **For whom the bell tolls by Metalica**

A 7'0 man dressed like the undertaker (also looks like him when he was young) and in biker pants comes out with a baseball bat "standing 7'0 and 370 pounds the mortician Jon callous"

 **Crystal Mountain by Death**

a 6'1 man comes out in a grey T-shirt and white tight pants and red knee pads and boots with black tap around his hands. "Standing 6'1 and 234 pounds Kyle Stevens" says Jerry.

Right off the bat Kyle ties to hit a huricanrana but callous counters with a powerbomb and covers him

1... Kyle kicks out

Jon then picks up the baseball bat and goes and uses it and hits him a lot "oh that's gotta hurt" says Paul

Kyle rolls out of the ring and grabes a chair. And hits Jon in the knee and then hits him again in the head and three more times and slides the big man in the ring and tries to cover him

1...2.. Jon kicks out

Jon rolls out of the ring and leans against the stares and gets a cannonball from Kyle moving the steps a little and goes and gets a table and sets it up "oh my Jon is in TROBLE" says Cole

Kyle tries to pick Jon up but Jon kicks him in the gut and hits a snap bomb (jackknife powerbomb) Throw the table on to the floor and picks Kyle up and puts him in the ring and goes for the cover

1…2.. Kyle kicks out just in time

Jon goes top rope and gets knocked off by Kyle and Kyle hits a super kick and goes out of the ring to get a THING OF BRICKS "now this is extreme" says Paul Kyle takes the bricks and puts them between the first and second rope to get them in Kyle tries to put him through them with a piledriver but gets contered and slammed with a choke breaker ( coke slam over knee). Jon the does a cut throat sign saying he is going to hit a tombston- but someone spins him around and hits dirty deeds on to the bricks and then drags Kyle to the cover

1…2…3! Here is your winner Kyle Stevens

his song did not hit because Kyle got a super kick

" my name is Epsilon and I want a title match tonight or I will break this man" yelled Epsilon and was going to it another DDT but guy came out " ok you got your match but it is going to be against si-Ray for a first contender spot on ultra night" says guy

"Fine but first" Epsilon then drives Jon back in to the blocks using a headlck driver Guy runs to save his partner but is to late

(Back stage 10 min later)

Jon is being taken to the back by guy but then grabs guy by the trout and slams him against a wall "what in the high hell did you not give him a champion ship match now my head is bloody and I feel like a idiot for choosing you to be my partner instead of HIM" yells Jon. Guy looks at him but gets chokeslamed down and Jon walks away to find a doctor and some pain killers (aka a drink or two) but he first goes to tell the Batista twins one of them has a match.

(5 min later) "where are they" says Jon to know one but then "who are you looking for" said some one Jon really does not like and would like to tombstone "why look who it is the animal Batista" Jon says angrily "if you are looking for the girls the are already out there and so is there apponet"says Batista Jon growls at him and walks away

at the match

john cena is cheering on Brianna gage as she fights Jessica Batista and starts to punch. Jessica looks like a model with long curly black hair and has tanned skin. Brianna gage has golden sun kissed skin with ice blond hair. As the two fight Jessica goes for a suplex but gets a DDT from gage and goes for the cover.

1.. Kick out

"well people we will be back hafter break" says Paul

xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

ok this is war hope you like it oh yeah who is HIM and why does Jon not like Batista

should i have wwe guys here two yes than who


	4. Tha info and crap

Here is my new OC from me and new info

Name kana the Kane

Age and weight 6'1 and 140 pounds

she has long black hair and has big breasts her attire is like Lita's and shows a lot of her cleavage she has a slim but strong build and every thing

She has been nice to everyone all her life and she likes to kick ass and she likes every one, and she is bisexual

signatures: bronco buster, and sit out powerbomb

finishers: kana-slam ( rock bottom ), tombstone piledriver, and heaven's gate (omoplata)

She is best friends with Kane and he is her trainer and she's kinda a pervert

Music: slow chemical Kane's old theme

entrance: kane with blue fire

Well people I have 2 stories and the other one is a anime one it is about naruto cheack it out and give my ideas… oh yeah it has the undertaker


	5. Chapter 5 war 2

As Jon watched Jessica Batista's match he thought on her father Batista and how he almost broke his neck

/flashback\

Jon was walking away from smackdown before wrestleMania he called Batista a weakling and had a bad feeling so he was walking and then got hit by a chair he turned and saw Batista with a pissed off look all he did was hit him more the Batista bombed him on it

/end\

at the match

Jessica was now getting back up and was punching Brianna and then through her in to the corner and was sholderblocking her hard then hip tossed her out on to the mat, then Jessica went top rope and hit a moonsult and gets the pin

1...2. Kick out

jessica went and started to yell at john cena and the ref pulled her back and Jessica then got a school boy(girl?) roll up

1...2... Kick out

brianna went out of the ring to talk to john as this happened Jessica was getting up and when Brianna got back in she ran at Jessica but Jessica countered with bang bang (spinebuster) Jessica then got up and got her in a head lock but Brianna got out and hit a school boy

1…2…3!

My Town by Cartoon Boyfriend

the crowed cheerd for her and then she left Jessica got up and walked away cena went with Brianna gage

(back stage 20 min later)

a man that was dressed in all black walked until he found a door. The door said war on it and walked in...

(10 min later)

A tall, beautiful woman walked by a room and knocked the room said KANA on it so she went in...

(5 min later)

a light skinned man just lost is match by count out that means he is not first contender

xxxxxxxx

sorry I cannot think anymore and need ideas for story lines and WWE superstars or divas to come in to ACW so review and send peeps too bye


	6. Chapter 6 AN

p style="text-align: left;"The WWE royal rumble match is soon who do you think is gonna win I think it is going to be either /p  
p style="text-align: left;"brock lesnar/p  
p style="text-align: left;"bray Wyatt /p  
p style="text-align: left;"big show /p  
p style="text-align: left;"or some weird way triple h (idk i just thinking ok)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"But I like roman reigns but he is in TROBLE what number did he get does anyone know for real McMahon hates roman so yeah lesnar-roman rematch at mania dat cool/p  
p style="text-align: left;"who do you think will be undertakers opponent /p 


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome to the royal chamber" said Paul

"Yes here we are in Orlando, Florida and In the Amway center" said Cole (now we have a fatal 4-way for the intercontental fatal 4-way, there is supposed to be a new debute here tonight too" said cole.

in the ring there is Wolfgang, Kyle Stevens, and Jon callous.

Grave yard symphony hits

"oh my it's the UNDERTAKER"

Kyle was almost crapping him self, Wolfgang was just looking and Jon was very mad.

bell rings

Jon goes strait for Kyle and hits a German suplex. Undertaker hit a flying closeline on Wolfgang and kicked him. Mouth of the ring and then Jon and taker hit a double chokeslam on Kyle and now Jon and taker are the only ones in the ring.

Jon punches himent and again and again undertaker tried to counter by picking john up and hitting a scoup slam but Jon countered into a choke slam but undertaker did the same and both were choking eachother out Wolfgang jumped and hit a diving missle drop kick and knocked down the undertaker and Jon fell to one knee and wolf gang locked on a armbar (with a roll like del rio does ) but Kyle gets in and locks Wolfgang in a arm triangle, the undertaker gets in and grabs Kyle in a hells gate. Jon was able to hit a powerbomb to get out and did it right on the undertaker. Jon the picks up Kyle and hits a snap bomb. He sees undertaker getting up and hits a big Kick (super kick)wolfgang was up and hit a enziguri on Jon and Jon falls to his knees but did not go down. Wolfgang hits a enziguri again and Jon was down he sees Kyle getting up. Kyle counters a enziguri, and hits a supper kick. Undertaker gets up and hits a tombstone on Kyle and went for the pin

1

2

jon breaks it up and hits a suplex on taker. Wolfgang Comes around and gets in Jon's face, then he hit a enziguri on Kyle and Jon picks Kyle up and hit a tombstone on him and Wolfgang picks him up and and grabs him around the waist and holds him for Jon, Jon his a superkick on him and Wolfgang goes for suplex city. Wolfgang goes for the pin

1

2

3!

"here is your winner and new intercontental champion WOLFGANG"

jon rasies wolfs arm and gives him the title and walks away

xxxxxxxx

what about dat and everything

give me ideas for the next chapter and the next part of royal chamber


	8. Chapter 8

"The next no DQ last man standing match is for the iron man championship!"

Break. By three days grace hit

A 6'4 man that had black combat boots and sports pants and a AC black and red hoodie was walked down the ramp with the undertaker who just finished his match. After he got in the ring he took off the hoodie and revealed his devil tattoo on his shoulder. This was Chris war

Wrong side of heaven by five finger death punch hits

a African America male standing 6'5 and had long black hair crawled throw smoke and fire, he jumped up and yelled causing more fire pyros, he had on black tights with gold trible symbols. This was J'Chaka Munroe

whem he got close to the ring he ran in and attacked Chris.

DING DING

Munroe punched and kicked Chris and backed up Chris got back up and rolled out of the ring. "smart" says Paul, they Munroe got out and went to hit Chris but Chris blocked the punch and slamed Munroe's head onto the barrier and got a chair and went to hit him he hit Munroe 5 times, he dropped the chair and then got a kendo stick to hit him more.

1

2

3

monroe got back up, Chris ran at him at him, Munroe picked him up and hit a Death Valley driver.

1

2

3

4

5

6

Chris got to a kneeling position Munroe rolled him in the ring, undertaker grabed Munroe and punched him. He put him in the ring for Chris, who then grabed him and hit brother Andrew (sister Abigail).

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

munroe Barly got up and Chris went for a RKO, Munroe countered with feeding time (rear naked choke), he let Chris go after 20 seconds.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10!

"here is your winner and new iron man champion 'the beast king' J'Chaka Munroe"

the undertaker then got in the ring and shook the beast kings hand.

(in the back)

jessica Batista was getting ready for her match.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ok people in need tag teams and more female wrestlers ok and I have 5 legends that I think I should have you all pick out of 5 to have in the elimination chamber

bret hart

goldberg

andre the giant ok I know he is dead but still he is awesome

stone cold Steve austin

Kevin Nash

Remember to review!


	9. Chapter 9

I need tag teams for ACW and a OC for Adrian watts that is not in this story ok so I need more females too and I think I may have old tag teams in here too I want to here what you people think ok so review and pm me ok

but who do you think is going to win the Andre the giant battle royal. I want you all to tell me ok :)


	10. Chapter 10

"The next match is for Divas KO champion ship"

In the ring Jessica Batista is staring down Brianna gage

They tie up Jessica then went to try to hit a belly to belly, but gage counters and punches Jessica. Brianna then tried to hit A heartbeaker (spinning crucifix toss), Jessica countered with a neckbreaker. Jessica then waited for her to get up and hit bang bang (spinebuster).

1

2

And kicks out at 2 and a half

Jessica then runs and goes for a big boot but gage counters and dropkicks her on the back. Gage then grabed her and hit a heartbreaker

1

2

Almost 3

She picks her up and suplexed her. Gage kicks her and waits for her to stand up. She whips her in the corner. She hits a dream weaver (tornado DDT).

1

2

Almost 3 Again.

She then tries to run and kick her. But Jessica grabs her leg and kicks her. She then hits her fathers move, the Batista bomb.

"Oh she is done"

Jessica then pins

1

2

Rope Break

Jessica was waiting for her to get up she runs at gage, gage tries to closeline her, Jessica ducks, Jessica then does the fire arm (spear)

1

2

3!

"Here is your winner Jessica Batista"

(In the back)

"Ok so I will get my title shot tomorrow, right" said Jon to Kyle Stevens, the intercontental champion. "Yeah you will" he said. He was going to his locker room and saw his father. The undertaker. "Hey, so you are here now, and you probably brought the Wyatt's" Jon said to taker. "I did not". Chris war was just watching, he smirked "Jon your just jealous, because you know that undertaker likes my more than you" after that Chris was layer out by a big kick from Jon "shut your face" Jon yelled as he walked away.

(Else where)

Guy was getting ready for the elimination chamber. It was him, eddie styles, Si-Ray, Epsilon, Detrick Cyrus, and a special debute.

(At the elimination chamber)

We see the 5 guys, the first 2 out are eddie styles and Si-ray.

Si-ray suplexed eddie, he then punched eddie a lot and kept going. Next Cyrus came out (he had black short cornrows, and he is African American but light skin).

He kicked Si-ray and throw him on the out side, he went and tried for school boy but then he hit a school boy power bomb. He tried to pin him but only got 2.

The next pod opens and epsilon. He went in and garbed eddie and kicked him in the knee and made him fall to his knees and then hit a snap DDT. He ran and hit a leg drop on him. Cyrus sees this and went in and punched epsilon and then when he was turned around Si-ray got a school boy and did a school boy power bomb. He looked at epsilon and then looked at eddie who was getting up. He turns away from epsilon. He then picks up Eddie and went for bye haters (gory neckbreaker). Eddie got out of it and closelined epsilon. Cyrus got up and hit 313' (trouble in paradise). Si-ray picked eddie up and kicked him in the gut, then he put his head between his legs, he yelled "bye haters", picked him up and hit a styles clash. 1...2...3!

"Eddie styles has been pined" says Cole.

The pod opened and out came guy. Guy kicked epsilon in the family jewels. He punched Si-ray and hit a apex cutter (fireman's carry cutter). He dodged a 313'. He hit Cyrus with a German suplex. He waited for Si-ray to get up and then hits a bio-pedigree (butterfly piledriver). 1...2...3!

"Si-ray has been eliminated"

Cyrus was getting up and hit a 313' on guy, guy drops to one knee. Epsilon hit another snap DDT. They all herd a pod open but it was all black inside. Then epsilon went to the top of the pod. Cyrus picked up guy and hit overtime (leaping reverse STO). Then epsilon hit a 450 splash from the top of the pod.

"That's gotta hurt" said Cole

1

2

3!

"Guy apex has been eliminated, there shall be a new champion!".

Then the pod started to shake. The two people in the ring looked who just walked out.

"Oh my it's THE BIG SHOW"

The worlds strongest athlete just walked out and got in the ring through the top of the ropes. He ran at epsilon, but epsilon dodges and Cyrus gets speared. "Oh my" said Cole. "He's hurting" said Paul. Then big show then picked him up by the the throat and then got a chokeslam. 1...2...3!

"Detrick Cyrus has been eliminated". Then big show got up and saw epsilon running. Big show hit a KO punch.

1

2

3!

"Here is your winner and new ACW champion THE BIG SHOW"

Big show holds the title and smirks. He grabs a mic.

"Well who ever wins the royal rumble, I am going to knock your A$$ out" big show yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok this is the coolest and funest chapter ever I

Have written

Ok I need more tag teams and people I need you all to vote for the legends.

Review and read! :)


	11. Chapter 11

^theme music lyrics^

"Now is the 30-man royal rumble match, for the chance to face the champion at to win you need to throw your opponent over the top rope and on to the floor with both feet touching"

Alchemy of the Black Sun Cult by Goatwhore

Wolfgang walks out

The truth reigns by Jim Johnston

Roman reigns walked down from the crowd. He got in the ring.

Ding ding

Wolfgang and roman tie up, roman whips him into the corner and does 5 closelines.

10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..0

Dangerous politics by Jim Johnston

"Hey Cole I would hide if I were you" Paul said as he laughed

Heidenreich came out and grabed roman and punched him hard he did this for a couple of times and then picked up wolf gang and hit a shoulder breaker. Wolfgang then was rolled out of the ring by heidenreich.

10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1

The lights go out and they come back on. Braun strowman is in the middle of the ring. "Uh oh there are in trouble" said Cole. Braun went for roman, roman tried to fight back but the big man locked in his choke hold. Heidenreich picked up roman and hit a inverted shoulder breaker, roman was eliminated. Braun went to punch heidenreich but heidenreich dodged and pushed him into the ropes, braun came back with a shoulder block

10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1

Veil of fire by Jim Johnston

Kane came out and got in braun face. They started to punch each other. Kane ran and hit a big boot on braun. He tried to eliminate braun but he was then a cobra clutch. Heidenreich, who was on Kane's back, was trying to make him pass out. Strowman was punching kane in the gut.

10..9..8..7..6..5..4..(shifts to Jericho's numbers) 3..2..1

^Break the walls down! Break down the walls^

Chris Jericho was coming down the ramp. Jericho came in and hit a enzugiri on strowman and dropped him to one knee, Chris Jericho then ran and hit a drop kick to the big mans head. He saw kane on his knees as heidenreich let go of kane, Jericho then whipped heidenreich to the ropes then hit a codebreaker and throw him out.

10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1

^Can we have quiet on the set, quiet on the set...AWESOME^

The miz walked down and got

In...and got choke slamed and thrown out. They all brawled in there and the next person came out.

The game by Motörhead

The game triple h came down and got in and delivers a spinebuster to Kane and Jericho. Him and braun eliminated kane. Chris ran and hit a codebreaker to braun. He tried to do it again to the game but triple h shoved him off and hit a pedigree and the next person came out

voices by Jim Johnston

Randy Orton ran down and RKO'd braun who was getting up and starting to move. He got in the face of triple h and then he kicked him in the gut and then tried to hit a spike DDT. Triple h got out and punched him, but triple h got a codebreaker.

The game, the king of kings was done.

The next guy came out

Invasion V2 by Jim Johnston

Goldberg ran out and spear'd triple h. He went in and spear'd Chris Jericho. He saw braun getting up and picked him up and hit a jack hammer. He told Orton to pick braun up. Orton did and then he did. Braun got a spear and eliminated. The next guy came out.

I won't do what you tell me by Jim Johnston

Stone cold Steve Austin just walked out

He came to the ring and did a thez press on randy. He got up and did his double middle finger. Goldberg ran at him and was going to spear him, stone cold moved and hits a stunner. He barely got Goldberg out, next guy came out.

^DONG...DONG... For whom the bell tolls^

Jon callous Came out and looked at Goldberg. Jon kicked him in the gut and hit a snap bomb. He got In the ring and grabes randy and hits a German...another one...another one.. And 2 more. He punched stone cold in the jaw and pushed him back to the ropes and hits a German. "He's fighting like brock lesnar" says Paul With a smile. Jon picks him up and did a vertical suplex stone cold. He picked him up and hit superdrive. Next guy comes out

10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1

Monster by imagine dragons

A 6'0 man with black hair was walking through the crowed. His name is frost shadow.

He came in and hit a superman punch on Jon. He ran and hit a super kick on stone cold then he eliminated stone cold. "Steve Austin is a eliminated!"said Cole. He then ran in to a choke breaker from Jon. Jon looked at the ramp to see who is coming out

The time is now by john cena

Cena ran up the ramp and then

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Got eliminated by frost and Jon. "Oh my, cena now holds the fastest person to be eliminated!" Said Paul. They brawled for till the next person comes out.

Phenomenal by CFO$

AJ styles comes out and does a springboard in and hit a elbow strike on Jon. He hit is spinning back fist on frost and then he tries to pick him up but then frost locked in ice breaker (hells gate). Hi goes but Jericho was stomping him. AJ got up and hit a spinning back fist combo on Jon. And then he kicked him in the guy and hit a styles clash. Frost went for AJ but Jericho stoped him and hit a codebreaker on frost. The team of Y2AJ was rolling then the timer went off and they looked at who was coming out.

I am by dale Oliver hits

Eddie styles comes out and then he jumps in the ring and goes after Jericho and takes him over the ropes to eliminate him. He runs at AJ and hits a discus closeline and then picked him up and throwed him out of the ring. The next guy came out.

Scorched ops by Scott reinward

A 6'1 African American man with red wrestling tights and red boots with Black trim that says chaos. This is Michael chaos.

Chaos came in and attacked eddie and punched and kicked him hard. He super kicks Jericho and knocks him down. He picked him up and looked at Jon. They nodded and picked up AJ styles and they put him over the top of the ropes and AJ was eliminated. Frost, Jon, and chaos all looked a Jericho. Frost kicked Jericho in the gut and hit a frost bite (twist of fait), then chaos hit a chaos control (lethal injection), then Jon hit a SuperDrive and did to eliminate Jericho. Chaos then flipped Jon over the ropes and Jon looked at him but then got speared by Goldberg, who Jon delivered a snap bomb to before. New guy comes out.

Live in fear by Mark crozer

Bray Wyatt comes out and hit a sister Abigail on frost. They all brawled until the next guy came out

^FEED ME MORE^

Ryberg...uh I mean...ryback came out and went for bray Wyatt. Then they brawled till the next guy

Reliza hits

Alberto del rio comes out and takes out bray Wyatt to eliminate him. Then gets eliminated by chaos. Chaos looks at who is coming down. chaos is shocked!

Scorched ops by Scott reinward

Jay lethal walks down to the ring and takes out and and takes on ryback. They brawl until another person comes out (you all will like this)

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

Old classic music hits and a 7'5 man comes out. This. Is. Andre the giant.

He got in and bear huged frost. He then picked up jay and hit him with a butter fly suplex. Next guy comes out.

Next big thing remix by Jim Johnston

Brock lesnar comes out and gets in Andre's face and they yelled at each other. Lesnar punched him and tried to hit a belly to belly on the giant but it did not work. The giant hip tossed lesnar half way across the ring. Then Andre was jumped by frost, jay and chaos. The beat him down but he knocked them all down and then lesnar tried for a F-5 but could not get it. Then jay hit a EnzuFury on the giant and droped him to one knee. Frost hit a superman punch, he still did not go down, chaos hit a superkick droped to both knees. New guy comes out.

Rockhouse by frank Shelly hits

Kevin Nash comes out and looks at the fallen Andre. Nash picks him up and hits a scoup slam, Andre gets up into a F-5 from lesnar. Andre was at the bottom ropes so frost, Jon, and jay hit a triple basement drop kick to eliminate Andre the giant!

Next Kevin Nash then hit a jackknife powerbomb on jay. Frost punched and kicked at him. Ryback then hit a meat hook on frost. Then he hit a spinebuster on Nash. Chaos then eliminated ryback by using a low blow on him. Chaos then got F-5'd by lesnar. New guy comes out.

I walk alone by saliva

Batista comes out and spears Jon. Batista then hit a big boot on lesnar. Lesnar was getting up and told chaos to help him, then they did a double suplex on Batista...chaos then eliminates lesnar. Lesnar yells at him, gets back in the ring and took chaos to suplex city. Then Batista hit a Batista bomb and eliminated him. New guy comes out.

Retaliation by CFO$

Dean ambroes comes out and does his bulldog on Batista and runs and hits a closeline on frost. He then tries to do a dirty deeds on Batista but then he gets eliminated by Jon. Then they all brawled

(Later in the match, top lazy to write it)

The last 2 in the ring are Jon and frost. Jon goes to through frost out of the ring with a SuperDrive, but then frost shoves him out of the ring.

DING DING DING

"Here is your winner, frost shadow!"

Frost was going to fight big show at the next PPV.

Ok need a name for the next PPV and more tag teams


	12. Chapter 12

In the ring is Wolfgang...this is the intercontental championship match.

^dong...dong...for whom the bell tolls^

Jon callous comes out and goes right after Wolfgang, he kicked him in the gut and hit a tombstone piledriver.

1…2…3!

(In the back we see a bus pull up)

people step off

Triple h

Shane McMahon

Daniel Bryan

Ryback

Bray Wyatt

Luke Harper

Bobby roode

Austin Aries

Abyss

James storm

The wolves

AJ Styles

EC3

The camera was near triple h so triple he smashed it and the camera man.

(Later in the night)

Si-ray was fighting guy apex and was losing badly and guy hit a apex cutter and then…

^Behold the king, the king of kings...on your knees dog^

Triple h walked out and attacked them both, then Si-ray hits a superman punch on triple H, Ryback runs out and helps triple h, J'Chaka runs out, AJ styles runs out, Jon callous runs out, EC3 runs out, Wolfgang runs out, Abyss runs out, booby and james runs out, bray Wyatt runs out. All of the ACW guys were out numbered. But then

^god save the king, the king of kings^

"Oh my it's the owner of ACW Eddie Uzumaki" said Paul. Uzumaki runs out and super kicks bray Wyatt. He then kicks roode in the gut and hit a stunner, but Ryback hit a meat hook on Uzumaki, Jon hit a big kick on Ryback, Jon did the same on james storm, bray hit a sister Abigail. SI-ray hit a sister Abigail on bray EC3 hit a one percenter. Munroe hit a roar of the beast king on EC3. Triple h tried to hit a pedigree. But then Jon hit a big kick on triple h, triple h got droped and Uzumaki picked him up between his thighs and then he put a double under hook and hits a pedigree Jon and apex got up and held him up, he told Munroe to get up, Munroe roared and Jon and guy lifted him. They hit a triple power bomb...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you like, give me tag teams and review sorry for a short chapter


	13. Chapter kinda

Eddie Uzumaki

From:? (You all pick)

Height: 6'4

Weight: 240 pounds

Age: 37

Music: king of kings by Jim Johnston

Entrance: like triple h

Attire: Jean shorts

Normal: a black suit

Signatures : impaler DDT, spinebuster (like bobby roode), runnning enzugiri to a cornered or standing guy

Finishers: ACW special (fireman's carry spun out into a DDT), figure 4 sharpshooter, ownership (A/N you all pick the move)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok you all need to give me more tag teams and give me stories for my other story

Oh and I need a survivor series PPV name


	14. It's back

ACW is bacccckkkkkkkkkk

After sitting down and thinking I am gonna bring it back

Every person I used in RWF will be here too. I will

Make ACW great again, I want criticism and stuff from people too

And check out kirantheray and foxxer1999 for cool stories too


	15. Chapter 15 mayhem match card

"Welcome to golden mayhem, to night we will see the invading WWE and TNA stars fight ACW fighters here is the fight card

Bray Wyatt vs Jon callous

Intercontinental champion match

Three stages of hell match

Kaya vs Brianna gage vs Jessica Batista

triple threat divas KO championship

Beer money vs ?

Hardcore Tag team championship match

J'Chaka Munroe vs Ryback

Iron man championship match

TLC match

Golden contract

Like feast or fired but instead of a pink slip there is a championship of any kind

Eddie Uzumaki and ? vs triple h and Shane McMahon, EC3, and Austin Aries

Ownership of ACW

All or nothing

Winner take all

HIM(1) vs SI ray

Big show, kane, and undertaker vs Jon callous, eddie styles, frost shadow

ACW vs WWE

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

1:if you remember, you are awesome


	16. Chapter 16

ACW mayhem part 1

"Hello everyone I am Michael Cole, with me is JBL and the NXT diva bayley, now is the first match of ACW mayhem"

^live in fear hits^

"Accompanied by the by the Wyatt family, bray Wyatt" says Lillian

Bray gets to the ring and waits

^ministry by Jim Johnston^

Jon comes out and gets in bray's face and the bell rings

"Th first stage of this 3 stages of hell match is a no DQ match and it is for the ACW intercontinental title match"

Bray goes right after Jon and he hits a belly to belly suplex, Jon gets right back up and punishes bray in the corner with punches and knee strikes, Luke Harper gets in the ring with a chair and goes to hit Jon with it, Jon counters and hits a kneeling big boot on Harper, bray runs after Jon and hits a sister Abigail on Jon, right on the chair, bray goes for the pin

1

2

Almost 3

Bray was not happy, he pick up Jon again and hits another sister Abigail and pins

1

2

3!

"Here is your winner of the first fall, bray Wyatt, the second stage is a tables match" says Lillian.

Bray tells braun and Erik to get a table and set it up for him, the get the table set up and bray was going for a uranage, Jon counters and puts bray on his shoulders for a...F-5!? And puts him through the table with it.

"Here is your winner of the second stage Jon callous, the next stage is a last man standing match. The Wyatt's were now stomping and punching him, a tall man that looks like Kevin Nash ran out to help, it was Derek drake.

He punched Erik Rowan into the corner, but braun goes after Derek and locks him in his choke hold, guy apex runs out to help and kicks Harper in his face with a drop kick, Jon grabs bray by his throat an chokeslams him onto a chair that was in their from earlier,

1

2

3

4

5

Bray gets up but meets a big punch from Jon right in the jaw, he calls it the deadman's hand!

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10!

"Here is your winner and still ACW intercontinental champion, Jon callous" Lillian says as she kissed him on the cheek, guy raise the arms of both giants and the two giants grab him and chokeslams him, Jon grabs a mic.

"Guy I am sorry but I will always be in your shadow if I am with you...so I went back to...HIM...and here he is" and with that Jon pointed to the ramp...

^walk away by five finger death punch hits^

...then kris clover walks out with a mic, "hello there idiots of ACW, I am mr. Bad luck him self, kris clover and those two giants in the ring are two members of my club, the bad luck club, and we shall put every one that stands against us DOWN" kris then gets in the ring and grabs guy in a powerbomb hold and lifts him as the two giants grab his throat and kris hits a sit out powerbomb and Jon and Derek hit a kneeling Chokeslam. It's called the bad luck powerbomb.

(In the back)

Jessica Batista was getting ready for her match witch is in two more matches, her sister jasmine and father Batista walk up to her. "So what's you plan for tonight, and would you like me to come out with you Jessica" Dave asked her as he smiled, "I will hopefully be able to pull this off even though it's a triple threat, but no, callous is coming out with me daddy" Jessica says as she stretches again. "Jess are you sure you want Jon callous...I mean he has changed for the worst, he is dangerous" jasmine says to her younger sister. "Yes I am, Jon is fine he is my best friend" Jessica said and then left to go get some food.

(At the ring)

BEER MONEY!

^take a fall hits^

" first coming to the ring bobby roode and James storm, Beer money" says Lillian

James comes out on the boozer cruiser and bobby is right behind, even though they are here to get ACW out, they are getting cheered all the way to the ring...and they wait for there opponents

^us vs the world by under the influence hits^

"There opponents David and Robert knight"

Two people come out, one taller than the other, the shorter one was David had slick black hair and green eyes, the taller one was Robert who had long black in a pony tail and red eyes. The both wear red and white trunk shorts that have the British flag on the back and on the red side there is a white knight symbol, they have black knee pads and boots, the boots are red on the right side and blue on the left. David has black taped hands and Robert has black elbow pads and black rocker like wrist band.

Ding ding!

Beer money goes after them with punches and the knights return the favor with there own punches. Storm closelines David down and then he gets a chair, he gets back in the ring and hits Robert who was beating down on roode, he then let's roode hit a spinebuster through the mat he hit Robert so hard, David came in with a table and took out beer Money with it.

David helped Robert up and they set up the table and the moved it to the side, the picked up roode and David hit a queens drop (tiger bomb) he then went for the pin

1

2

Storm gets past Robert and breaks it up

Storm pushes Robert back and hits him with a closing time, roode staggers up and with David distracted by what happened, he turns David around and hits a pay off. Storm grabs the table and then the grab Robert and roode hits a roode bomb on him, but they save the table, storm grabs David and lifts him like a suplex but goes near the table, he drops hiking to roode who grabs him like a powerbomb, then they hit a DWI through the table! Roode then covers!

1

2

3!

"Here are your winners and the inaugural ACW hardcore tag team champions...BEER MONEY INC." Says Lillian. "Well 1 for ACW as 1 for the invaders" says JBL. "Yeah but still John, we have many more matches to come, next is a iron man championship TLC match but there's been a change to the card, it's now a triple threat TLC match with the debuting foxdre" says Bayley.

Xxxxxxx

I hope you liked it

Shout out to foxxer1999 and OurWWEFangirl for helping me

I don't own wwe


	17. Chapter 17

ACW mayhem part 2

Hey if I say not private that means that there is a cameraman standing there, private the is no cameraman

Ccxxxxx

"Welcome back to mayhem and I am bayley with me is JBL and Michael Cole, now we have ryback in the ring waiting for his opponents"

^wrong side of heaven by five finger death punch hits^

J'Chaka Munroe crawls out and does his entrance.

"Here comes the iron man champion J'Chaka Munroe, and now for the debuting foxdre" says Cole. When he is done he hands the ref the belt and the ref puts it up on the hook,

^renegade by my daughtry^

"Introducing first, standing 5'8, and 190 pounds, in his ACW debut, foxdre!" Says Lillian

A man in a black top and black shorts and walked to the ring like bayley, this was foxdre.

Foxdre got in and the match started

Ding! ding!

Foxdre rolled out of the ring and got a ladder as ryback and Munroe started to grapple each other, foxdre tossed a ladder into them, knocking them down. Ryback gets up as foxdre sets up the ladder and foxdre starts to chuckle nervously, ryback went up to him and said "give me some help with the champ" so foxdre nodded, foxdre went to the top turnbuckle and ryback hit a shell shock on Munroe and then foxdre hit a double flip moonsalt onto Munroe. Ryback picks up foxdre and hits a suplex on foxdre, ryback starts to climb the ladder for the title, Munroe crawls up the side of the ladder and pushes it down ryback falls and hits the ropes hard with his right arm.

Munroe gets up and looks at foxdre. They Both start to punch eachother foxdre then pushes Munroe back and hits a foxbomb (pop up power bomb) and then he sets up the ladder, he starts to climb it and gets close to the title, ryback was getting checked on by the medics because of his arm.

Foxdre keeps climbing and gets there Munroe climbs up there too, then the lights go out!

...

...

...

Cris war was standing behind Munroe and climbed the first couple steps and he then punched the shocked champion and hit a broken barrier (attitude adjustment) off the ladder!

Foxdre then grabbed the title off the hook!

"Here is your winner, and NEW ACW iron man champion, foxdre!" Says Lillian.

Foxdre got down and saw ryback run at him but he countered with another foxbomb.

"Well 2 for ACW, 1 for the invaders" says JBL.

Cris by now is long gone and Munroe was loaded on to the stretcher, ryback was stumbling away and foxdre was leaving a proud new champion.

(Backstage, not private)

The bad luck club was walking away with bags. "Kris can you answer some questions, please" AJ lee, the fill-in interviewer asked.

Kris looked at the rest of the club and then said yeah. "Ok, who is your next target and who is going to join you next" she asked. "Well OUR next target is anyone who steps up, and our next member, well it's a female, that's all you need to know" ad with that the bad luck club left.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for a short chapter and all, I need more tag teams, I hope you all liked this!

I NO OWN WWE OR TNA


	18. Chapter 18

ACW mayhem part 3

Hope you enjoy

Xxxxxx

We see the ACW KO divas championship Jessica Batista, with a Jon callous, who ran back to the arena, Brianna gage came out with john Cena to her music.

^Flawless by Beyoncé hits^

A slender but athletic African-American women came out wearing a cape the matched her gear and a yellow with black trim top gear that shows her cleavage popping out with yellow and black straps short pants gear with a pair of black wrestling boots which it's a lot like WWE Diva Maryse.

"And there opponent, from boston, Massachusetts, weighing 114 pounds, Kaya" says Lillian.

Kaya gets in and smirks at Jessica and says that the title is mine.

Ding! ding!

Kaya and Jessica got in each other's faces and start to talk smack, gage who was feeling left out rolled out of the ring and started to talk to john Cena, Jon callous held his intercontental championship on his shoulder and goes over to John and talked to him, gage looked confused and Cena tells her that he helped train him. By now Jessica and Kaya were punching and kicking each other and Jessica went for spinebuster, but Kaya countered it with a monkey flip, gage got on the ropes am hit a springboard dream weaver (springboard tornado DDT), and went for pin.

1

2

Kick out

Gage was surprised that she kicked out, and then Jessica grabs Gage and hit spinebuster and went for the pin.

1

2

Kick out!

Jessica was not happy she needed to win, Gage rolled out of the ring and Cena went to help her up, "hey Cena, turn around" Jon said, then when he turned around and got Jon's deadman's hand! Cena was out...People were booing and Jessica grabbed Kaya by the hair and pushed her against the ropes and hit a fire arm (spear) and went for the pin.

1

2

Thre-Gage breaks it up and Gage wrenches Jessica by the hair and she whips her to the ropes and the hit a Brie Gage special (spear then a crosswing with bodyscissors). Then Jessica starts to pass out and Kaya is still out from the spear. Then Jon grabbed the ref and chokeslamed him. Gage looks at him and says "what the hell" to him an yells at him. Kaya struggles to get up and when Gage turned around she was hit with a roundhouse kick, Kaya then went for the pin.

1

2

3!

"Here is your winner, Kaya" says Lillian.

Jessica then gets up and tears up and Jon helps her up as Kaya's theme plays, "I am really sorry, Jess I am I didn't mean for this to happen, I promise I will he-" that's all he gets out until Batista blindsides him, Batista looks at his daughter and tells her to get out of the ring. And she does.

^Behold the king, the king of kings^ ^king of kings by Jim Johnston^

Eddie Uzumaki came out.

"You know Batista, you are not supposed to be here, so either you leave or I have you be taken out on a stretcher, pick now" he says to Batista as Jon was getting up, Batista grabbed him and was going for a Batista bomb but grabbed the mic and yelled "BRING IT" then he was blasted from behind by kris clover ad Derek drake, the duo then beat Batista to hell.

Jon crawled to the corner and got up to fight Batista and Then Batista got hit with a bad luck bomb and the bad luck club left...

Xxxxx

Sorry for a short chapter,

I no own WWE or TNA


	19. Chapter 19

ACW mayhem part 4

"Now it is time for the golden contract match" Lillian says.

There are 10 men and 4 cases on each corner

There are SI-ray, cris war, dean Ambrose, epsilon, TRIVOLT, Michael chaos, a tan slim man with muscles and spiked black hair in Tyson kid trunks that are manly white with black design with white elbow pads and black knee pads and cm punk tape and ziggler like boots he was (DRZ) David Reyes-Zelaya, Wolfgang, Kyle Stevens, and Eddie styles.

Ding! Ding!

They all went to the corners to get a case, Trivolt went for a case and Ambrose pulled him off, SI-ray then jumped Ambrose with a chair and Trivolt hit a sting style knee strike (Kinshasa) on Si-ray and Trivolt went up and got the case, dean got up and broke the steel steps into 2 peaces and pulls SI-ray and hit dirty deeds on the steel steps TWICE. Trivolt just walked away.

Eddie styles and DRZ were climbing the same turn buckle and punching each other, Wolfgang and Kyle Stevens were pulling them off and punching them, and they went up and fought. DRZ pulls wolfgang off and hits a superkick on him, Kyle Stevens then hit a cross body on DRZ, Eddie styles hit a discus closeline on DRZ, then he climbed and got the case.

Epsilon and cris war were brawling to get a case and they took eachother out of the ring, Michael chaos was looking around and everyone is kinda down so he grabs the case and walks away.

Everyone looked at eachother and ran at the last case, the lights go out and when they come back on the Wyatt family is standing there the Wyatt family kicks every ones ass and leaves, DRZ was the only one able to stand and grabs the case

Ding ding

Eddie Uzumak comes out with a table and sets it up on the entrance way and all the winners come out and puts the cases on the table. "Ok every one here, the winners will all open there cases to see what they got

DRZ: hardcore tag title shot at any time

Trivolt: any title at any time

Michael chaos: intercontental title at any time

Eddie styles: ACW championship

(In the back)

Kaya was walking with her title to her car, then her friends Raya and TaNaya

Raya has brown skin with brown eyes. with long black curly hair and make up' and is very curvy by her waist but, athletic looking.

TaNaya has light brown skin, creepy red eye contacts, long curly black-purple hair, very taller compare of her sisters and buff looking.

"Hey girl looks like you had a great night tonight winning that title" says Raya. "Yeah ya did good, but you need to be more brutal" TaNaya says as she puts her hand on Kaya's should. Then the Batista twins show up with there father Batista.

"You stole that title from her, if Jon did not get involved, Jess would have one" jasmine says to her. "Yeah and it looks like you had to bring your dad to fight us, you dumb broads, and that old fool got his ass kicked tonight" says Raya. Then Batista took a step forward and went for another. "Take one more step on these girls and I will end your carrier" the tall Jon callous says to Batista.

Jon was standing behind the girls and was ready to fight more. "Girls would you move, because I need to kick this old fools ass" Jon says, all the girls moved besides for TaNaya, being her strong and prideful self, she slaps Batista, Batista looks stunned and she did it again and then moved for Jon to hit him with his big kick super kick. Raya and Kaya grabbed the twins and thrown them into the wall. They grabbed jasmine and Raya hits a inverted headlock back breaker and holds her there as Kaya climbs on a car and hits a diving double knee drop to jasmine, making her grip her back.

TaNaya has Jessica locked in a

Her tap out b**ch (Boston crab) and Jessica soon passed out.

Batista got up and saw his daughter's, he went and shoved TaNaya off of Jessica hard and Jon who was walking away saw that and got pissed, REALLY PISSED, Jon hated when a man hurt a women, he went to Batista, turned him around and hit a deadman's hand and KO'd him.

"TaNaya are you ok, Jon asked as he got on his knee to help her, "Y-Yeah I-I'm good, thanks". Jon nodded and walked away and winked at TaNaya, Raya and Kaya smirked at TaNaya knowing she has a crush.

(At the announce table)

"Well looks like Jon and TaNaya are getting close, almost like you and Trivolt bayley" JBL says to her with a chuckle. "Yeah what ever JBL, at least Trivolt has talent, but SI-ray will not be in action tonight with kris clover because he has been taken to the hospital for a concussion, but he will be back when he and guy apex take on kris and TRIPLE H at WAR"

Xxxxxxx

I no own wwe or TNA


	20. Chapter 20

Mayhem part 5

Hope y'all like it, last 2 matches are in here

Xxxxxxx

"The next match is a elimination tag match" Lillian calls out

We see triple h, Shane McMahon, EC3, and Austin Aries in the ring ready for the match. (A/N Eddie Uzumaki has shaggy brown hair and black eyes, and he is built like AJ styles)

^God save the king...the king of kings^

Eddie Uzumaki comes out and waits.

^one crazed anarchist by fozzy hits^

A 6'4 man wearing a black sleeveless shirt, dark tight jeans with the letter A wrapped in barb-wire on both sides, boots, white wrist tape covering his hands, white wrapped elbow pad on left arm. The people went wild and they knew who this was.

Ryan Maverick.

Eddie shook his hand and waited for his next partner.

"My name is famous B, if you want to get famous call me at 423-get-fame, say it with me, 423-GET-FAME, and accompanied be the beautiful Brenda, he is Dr. Wagner Jr.!" Famous B.

^bad medicine by Bon Jovi hits^

Dr. Wagner Jr. comes out and stands beside the duo with the beautiful Brenda. Another person came out.

"My name is Dario Cueto, the owner of lucha underground, and there last partner SHALL BE MY BROTHER, "THE MONSTER" MATANZA CUETO!" Matanza walks out and the group walks and Eddie and triple h starts off.

Eddie and triple h tie up and pushes for strength and triple h wins, and suplexes him. And got him in a chin lock. Eddie fights out and hits a sit out jaw breaker on him. Then he hits a superkick on triple h taking him down to the ground, Eddie tags in Dr. Wagner Jr. and the doctor suplexed triple h down, when the doctor went to pick him up, triple h punched him and tagged in Shane.

Shane got it and started to do a punch combo on him, the doctor was getting weak at the knees as he got punched, Shane then hit the doctor hard with a right and laid him out, Shane tried for the sharpshooter but could not get it. The doctor kicked him off and tagged in Matanza Cueto, Matanza then walked and got into Shane's face, Shane then punches Matanza in the stomach, Shane then runs and bounces off the ropes and Matanza grabbed him and hit wrath of the gods and pin.

1

2

3! Shane McMahon has been eliminated

EC3 got in the ring and hit a one prectenter. And went for the pin

1

Kickout

Matanza got right up and and tagged in Ryan, Matanza hit a gutwrench suplex and sent EC3 into the corner to sit, ryan then hit a cannonball. Ryan went picked him up and hit a scoop slam, and then ryan went for a running elbow and EC3 moved out of the way and ryan let him tag in triple h.

Ryan ad triple h started to talk smack and then brawled and triple h got the upper hand and hit a jumping knee, triple h then started to stomp his left leg, and then hit a foot DDT, and Ryan grabbed his leg and scooted back, triple h picked him up and hit a shin breaker ok the left leg, Ryan screamed in pain as triple h Locked in a figure 4 leg lock. Ryan tried to move but could not triple h punched Ryan's leg, Ryan grabs the ropes and triple h breaks the figure four and triple h tags in Austin Aries and Austin pulls Ryan into the middle of the ring and Locked in his figure eight leg lock and Ryan looks like his leg was going to break but he doesn't want to tap out, "tap out Ryan, don't worry" Eddie Uzumaki yells and then Ryan starts to tap out.

Ryan maverick is eliminated

It is down to dr Wagner jr, Matanza, and eddie Uzumaki on one side and on the other there is triple h, Austin Aries and EC3

The doctor got in the ring and hit a doctor driver on Austin and went for the pin

1

2

Th-triple h breaks it up, Matanza gets in the ring but triple h hits a spinebuster and when Eddie Uzumaki wet springboard and EC3 caught him in mid air and put him on his shoulders and hit a TK3. Triple h pedigree'd the doctor and Austin covered

1

2

3!

Austin ran towards the ropes and cheer'd, Matanza got up and waited for him to turn around and then chokeslamed Austin Aries, he then wrapped his arms around Austin Aries and hit a dead lift German suplex and bridged for the pin.

1

2

3!

Austin Aries has been eliminated

EC3 slipped in the ring and ran at Matanza, Matanza caught him as hit wrath of the gods and then pin.

1

2

3!

EC3 was eliminated

Triple h snuck up behind Matanza and went for a roll up but Matanza kicked out and pushed triple h to the ropes an hit a pop up powerbomb, Matanza tagged in Eddie and Eddie hit a ACW special and went go pin.

1

2

3!

"Here are your winners ACW"

Xxxxx

Hope you all enjoyed!

I no own WWE, TNA and lucha underground


	21. Chapter 21

ACW mayhem part 6

Hope you all enjoy

Private: no cameras, personal or after show stuff

Xxxxx

(Private)

TaNaya was siting in her locker room by her self thinking of Jon callous, she was surprised that he helped her and her sisters...

(Shift)

"Ok everyone it's time for the main event, a 6 man tornado tag team!" JBL says

Big show, kane and undertaker are out the and so is the ACW team, Jon callous, Eddie styles, and frost shadow.

DING! DING!

Jon went and closelines Kane out of the ring, big show has Eddie ad frost in a Chokeslam hold and kicked big show in the gut, he did it some more and big show let then go, Eddie hit a jumping enzugiri on big show making the the giant stumble, frost hit a superman punch and the ACW champion was almost off his feet, Jon some how got his foot up and hit a big boot, taking show out.

Undertaker then came out and hit a double closeline on Eddie and frost. Undertaker and Jon got in eachother a faces and undertaker grabbed his son by the throat and looked him in the eyes, Jon did the same thing, Kane was in and up and kicked Jon in the gut and undertaker and Kane did a double chokeslam, undertaker went for the cover.

1

2

Springboard 450° splash onto undertakers right leg, by Eddie styles, breaking the pin.

Undertaker grabbed his right leg and gasped. Kane went at Eddie but frost was in and hit a jumping DDT! Big show was in the ring and spear'd Jon ad frost. Eddie was the only one left standing big show got up and grabbed Eddie by the throat and then chokeslamed him over the top rope, but Eddie was able to land on his feet and grabbed a steel chair, when big show got out, Eddie ran in and hit Kane with the chair.

Jon stumbled up and grabbed undertaker and threw him over the rope with him.

Big show got in and chokeslamed Eddie onto the steel chair. And he went to pin.

1

2

Break by frost!

Frost grabbed show and gave him a DDT, Eddie rolled out to the ropes and started to get up, Jon had undertaker on the out side and slammed takers head into the pole, Kane Went for a big boot and Jon caught it, then he tossed Kane over the barricade and then did the same to undertaker.

Big show was getting up and saw it was three on one, Eddie styles went top rope, Jon hit a deadman's hand, knocking bit show down for a second, Eddie hit a Phoenix splash, and frost hit a frost bite, but show got up, Jon hit a big kick, a jumping enzugiri from Eddie, and another frost bite and then frost covered his opponent!

1

2

3!

"Here is your winners team ACW!" Said Lillian.

Eddie styles then looked at big show and saw he was getting up and so he then he went to the ropes and hit a extreme forearm (phenomenal forearm) on big show. He then grabbed his case and gave it to the ref, but was blasted from behind by Trivolt, who gave his case to the ref.

"TRIVOLTS CASHING IN" JBL screamed!

DING DING

Trivolt hit a strong style knee strike on the big show and went for the cover.

1

2

Kick out by the giant

Trivolt got up and lifted the giant on his back, at this the crowed went wild, wild that this is the main event of mayhem! Trivolt then somehow hit a voltage (Samoan driver) and covers

1

2

Kick out

Big show barely kicked out, Trivolt got up and hit another strong style knee strike and went for a cover!

1

2

3!

"Here is your winner...AND NEW ACW CHAMPION, TRIVOLT" Lillian announced to the crowed.

Trivolt was on his knees with the ACW championship on his shoulder and he could not believe it! Bayley ran over from the announce table and hugged him tight. Trivolt raised his title and looked at frost shadow, who he is going to face at the next PPV in the eye.

"Well that was great, I'm JBL and this was ACW mayhem! Have a great night everyone!" JBL announced

Xxxxx

I hope you all enjoyed


End file.
